


Vulnerable - Carson series

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: Original Work
Genre: 17 year old Carson, Alyssa - Freeform, Attempted Sexual Assault, Backstory, Blackmail, Carson Hall - Freeform, Carson dies momentarily, Carson series, Don't Judge Me, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Magic, Magic Rituals, Murder, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Defense, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Whump, drugged, drunk, let me know if i need to add any more warnings, luckily it doesn't actually happen, read the tags, trigger warning, tw noncon, tw rape, tw sex, young carson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: Carson goes to a party in his neighborhood looking for a normal teenage experience. Showing up already drunk he manages to walk around the house once before deciding to leave, but not before someone gives him a suspicious drink. On his way home that same classmate finds him and Carson is forced to cross a line to defend himself.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**TRIGGER WARNINGS**_ for real this time, **DO NOT READ** if you have issues with sexual assault or rape.

Carson stumbled into the party already drunk from finishing off the flask he brought on the walk over. He knew that the party must be nearly over by now. It was 2am. But he couldn't come earlier because without everyone being too drunk to recognize him he'd never get in the door.  To be honest, he wasn't really sure what possessed him to sneak out and go to this when it would likely involve large crowds, loud noises, and socializing, all things he generally hated. Maybe he just felt some need to do it at least once as a part of his teenage experience. 

Carson came through the backyard, past the pool, before entering through the sliding door. As expected not a single head turned at his arrival. Tonight he was just like everyone else. Some Eminem song blared in the background from a mediocre stereo system that sounded good in the living room and nowhere else. The people who were still dancing grinded against each other lazily, while many others were passed on the couches or floor. He had to watch his step around the bodies and discarded cups. This party must have been a real rager by the looks of it. 

He wandered through the house, taking it all in. The stub of a joint burned in an ashtray next to the couches and Carson thoughtlessly picked it up and finished it off. The combination of alcohol and weed in his system cast a hazy shadow over the world. He was there but also not there, disassociated from his surroundings. It was oddly peaceful. He paused by the stairs, surprised when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well look who it is. I didn't think you'd have the balls to show up at my house." Kyle said, descending the stairs.

"This is Alyssa's house, don't tell me you've already moved in." Carson corrected.

Alyssa who was hanging off his arm and almost too drunk to stand laughed, "This is my house!" She declared.

Kyle looked a little pissed as if she somehow undermined his authority by agreeing with him. Kyle was weird like that. He had those tough guy, footballers genes in him that made him over 6 feet tall and a total prick by nature. He wondered what Alyssa saw in him.

"You weren't invited," Kyle said threateningly.

"All upperclassmen were invited, I'm a junior." Carson said.

"You're not wanted here. Why did you even come?" 

"I felt like it."

Kyle looked to Alyssa who was seemingly unaware of the fight brewing between them. "Want me to kick him out for you, babe?"

"Calm down, Kyle, he'll find his own way out sooner or later. I'm getting bored..."

The couple walked away from him without a second glance, leaving Carson a bit clueless about what to do next. He was already drunk and that was the only thing he really had planned that evening. With nothing else to do he headed toward the sliding door he came in to go out to the pool. As he walked through the kitchen Kyle glared at him again from where he stood by the drink table. 

"Here," he handed him a cup as a sort of peace offering.

Carson took it and gave it a sniff, just plain beer. He hated beer but took it anyway not wanting to seem rude as Kyle passed fresh cups around to all his friends playing beer pong at the dining table.

"Yep, tastes like piss," he said to himself while grimacing at the bitter taste it left in his mouth. Carson slipped out the backdoor and took a long sip of his drink before pouring the rest out into a decorative bush and adding his cup to a growing stack on the ground. It was too cold that time of year to swim but that didn't stop a crowd of people from laying around the pool and dipping their feet in. The water did look pretty inviting.

"Thinking about going for another swim? That went so well for you last time," a familiar face said. Andrea sat on a lawn chair between her boyfriends legs while he played with her long, blonde hair. She was referring to the incident where Carson broke into the school and fell asleep in the pool. As a member of the girl's swim team she was one of the few people to witness it first hand.

"Fuck off," he replied. But his words didn't come out as sharp as he wanted them too because his tongue suddenly felt limp in his mouth. The pool swirled in front of him and he had to shift his balance to keep from falling over.

"Wow, he's so wasted," Andrea commented to no one in particular. She was right, he did feel wasted, but he didn't feel that way a few minutes ago. How could he get so drunk so fast? Maybe it was just everything adding up.

He staggered away from the pool deciding to call it a night. He saw the party and that's all he went for. Besides, he didn't have much choice now that he felt ready to pass out face down in a stranger's lawn. Better to get home and lay down as quickly as possible. The more he walked though, the weirder Carson felt. He tripped over nothing, falling hard onto the sidewalk multiple times and each time it got a little harder to get up. Something was wrong. In interest of saving time, Carson cut through the park instead of going all the way around the corner. The shortest distance between two places is a straight line, right?

He was nearly out of the park when something knocked him hard into the fence. He would have fallen down if the thing that hit him hadn't held him up there, pressed against the wood. Am I getting robbed? What the fuck? His drunk mind couldn't comprehend what was happening so he just leaned against the fence obediently until his attacker spoke up.

"Found you. You're faster than you look you know, almost got away." Kyle breathed onto his neck.

"Wha' do ya want?" Carson slurred.

"I want to wipe that smug smile off your face." Kyle said. Carson didn't follow.

“Where’s lyssa?” he asked, expecting him to still be tending to his girlfriend. She must have fallen asleep back at the party. "Don' have any money," he mumbled.

Kyle kicked his right foot, forcing him to spread his legs wider. "That's not what I came for."

It didn't click in Carson's head until he heard the sound of a zipper. For a brief moment as adrenaline flooded his system he felt sober again but when he tried to move the fuzziness was still there, weighing him down.

"Stop messin' round, Kyle. This isn't funny," Carson said, though it sounded more like begging.

"Who's laughing?" His breath was hot on his neck and completely devoid of any scent of liquor. It was a little strange that he was the only person to leave that party sober...

One of Kyle's hands was big enough to hold both of Carson's above his head, squeezing his wrists so hard that his bones ground together.

"I said stop." He insisted. There was no confidence in his voice and it made his stomach turn knowing how passive he was being. He needed to do something... but he was paralyzed. Warm tears spilled from his eyes.

"And I told you to get out. I guess neither of us is very good at doing what we're told."

"I'll hurt you if I have to," Carson said.

"No you won't. You're gonna stand there like a good boy and not make any noise." 

Petrified with fear Carson didn't move a single muscle until Kyle started tugging at his pants, trying to reach around to his belt. A flip switched inside him then. This was real. This was really happening. And it was happening to him. Looking back he didn't know what he would have done if his magic didn't respond instinctively again, activated by what his body perceived to be a deadly threat. Carson closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, waiting for it to happen... but it never did. He heard strained choking noises behind him and Kyle's hands slowly released their grip. Kyle struggled on the ground unable to breath until his heart stopped. Carson didn't turn around to watch it happen. In fact, he stayed like that, pressed against the wall with his arms above his head for a few extra minutes after Kyle had stopped moving.

There was no lying to himself about what he did. Though it happened automatically he was acutely aware of his magic gripping Kyle's soul inside his body before pulling it out and releasing all his life energy out into the night air. It was so easy. Easier than any magic he'd ever done before. It never occurred to him that he could kill something just by removing all of the life from it.

A few more minutes passed before Carson could breathe normally again and force his limbs out of their frozen state. He couldn't resist the urge to glance down at the body by his feet. Kyle died with a look of pain on his face and his pants undone. It was a gruesome sight. What would people think when they found him?

Running as drunk as he was was nearly impossible but damn if he didn't try to sprint home as fast as he could. The gravity of the situation hadn't fully set in yet. Did he kill a person? Did he have a choice not to when he was threatening him like that? He couldn't be sure whether his actions were justified. When he got home he went in the front door instead of climbing up to his window. He walked up the stairs quietly towards his mom's room. She was sleeping just on the other side of the door. The thought was comforting and he found himself opening it up to come inside. She didn't stir as he took off his shoes and socks then climbed into her spacious queen bed. Her hand found his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Carson laid next to her, facing the other way so she couldn't see the tears dripping down his cheeks. "Nothing."


	2. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter that takes place a few days after the first one. I shouldn't even post it really because it's terrible but Carson was really not a good person as a teen, he didn't give a shit about anything. Be warned that this is NSFW. ** Trigger warnings: alcohol use, drug use, sex, mentions of death **

** Read TWs, NSWF sexual content below **

Carson stood on the opposite side of the street, watching Kyle's casket get lowered into the ground. The whole town had come to his funeral, including him oddly. He just had such mixed feelings about it. He felt like he had to go since  _ he _ killed him, but also  _ he _ killed him so he shouldn't be anywhere near his mourning family right? In the end, Carson decided to watch from a distance. He wore all black to blend in but still looked sorely underdressed in his hoodie compared to all the formal suits and dresses. Kyle's death came as a shock to everyone and the loss would likely be felt for a long time.

Carson did something he absolutely never does and pulled out a regular, plain, filthy cigarette. No fancy electronic shit, just a cigarette. He lit it with his finger and took a careful puff on it, not wanting to overdo it on the first hit. It just felt right somehow to smoke at a funeral. Disgusting... but right. The funeral service seemed to go on and on as no one really wanted to say goodbye. Kyle's mom was an absolute mess. His dad wasn't much better. Carson half expected to see Alyssa there with them but she was nowhere to be found for the service or the burial.

"I'm surprised you showed up," a tired voice said.

Carson turned to her, "I'm surprised you didn't."

"Yeah, well..." Alyssa mumbled. She was still dressed in her pajamas and apparently had the same idea he did to watch from a distance. The church was only a couple of streets over from her house. To call them friends would be a huge overstatement but you could say she didn't hate him as much as most people did. Carson was complicated but definitely not a bad person. He might threaten to kill anyone who bothers him but she also caught him apologizing profusely to an ant he stepped on then brought it back to life out of guilt. The guy literally wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Give me that," she nodded towards his hand.

Carson looked down at the cigarette still burning idly between his fingers, "Um, okay. So... Kyle."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"I thought we were too young for this kind of thing to happen," he said.

"What kind of thing?"

"You know, people dying..." Carson clarified.

"We're not, trust me," she said, not sounding the least bit surprised. She must have experience dealing with death. Now that he thought about it was weird she never mentioned her mom.

"Did you see him later that night? Do you know what happened?"

"No, I went to sleep around two and I guess he was heading home when he croaked. I saw the pictures from the police. They think he stopped to take a piss and had a sudden heart attack. One second he was alive, the next he wasn't."

"Wasn't he an athlete though? His heart should be really healthy," Carson asked, knowing he was starting down a topic that would only raise more questions about his death.

"Nah, amphetamines. They found it during the autopsy. Apparently, he used a lot of drugs. I had no idea."

_ Score.  _ "Huh, I wouldn't have guessed that. Do you ever think maybe he wasn't as perfect as he seemed... kind of like he was a bit authoritative and forceful."  _ Carson shut the fuck up before you reveal something. _

"I know what you mean but he was sweet to me. The tough guy thing was an act I think." She said, taking another hit off the cigarette before passing it back to him.

_ Don't do it. Don't you fucking say it. _ "So he never forced himself on you?" he said seriously, turning to look her in the eyes as he asked. There it was, a tiny spark of panic. She coughed on the smoke.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Nothing."

"No, how do you know about that? Did you see the video?" Her voice trembled with both fear and anger.

"Video?! That piece of shit." He swore, looking across the street as if he might just drag his cold ass out of that box and have at him.

"So you didn't see it?" Alyssa stared down at the ground unable to look him in the eyes.

"No."

The gears were turning in Alyssa's head now as a thousand new questions presented themselves. "Wait a second. I remember seeing you at the party." She said it like an accusation as if it was some kind of secret he must be hiding from her. 

"Yeah, did you forget? I stopped by for a few minutes then went home when I remembered I don't have any friends," he laughed.

"That still doesn't... something doesn't make sense here."

"Don't worry about it." Carson put the cigarette out with half of it left and shoved it into a tin in his pocket to throw away later.

"You have to tell me how you know about it," she said, getting more desperate. Carson didn't know anything about her or a video but she seemed pretty convinced that he did.

"They found him with his pants undone." Carson said, putting emphasis on every word. Alyssa blinked, speechless as it clicked in her head.

"You mean he..." her brows furrowed together.

"Yeah, very convenient that he dropped dead before he could get any further."

She leaned in to whisper yell at him, " _ You _ killed him?!"

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alyssa scowled and looked back down at her feet.

"So where is this video? Who has copies?" He changed the subject.

"Just on his phone... I don't know the password."

"Well if you can get the phone, I'll get the password." He said. He had a bad feeling that there were more copies somewhere else but there wasn't much he could do about that besides threaten to kill all of Kyle's friends if they didn't hand over all their electronics for him to search. Carson put it on his list for later.

"How?" 

"I'm gonna ask Kyle. Later tonight. I was thinking about 3am, you can come if you want." He nodded towards Kyle's fresh grave where people were still huddled around crying.

"Again, how the fuck are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna try to summon his spirit so I can tell him what a piece of shit he is and I hope he rots in hell." Carson said while kicking at a rock.

"He's in hell?!" She gasped.

"What? No, hell doesn't exist. It's an expression."

"So what is he doing now?" 

"Absolutely nothing."

"Okay," she said. It seemed weird that instead of grieving with the rest of the town they were standing over here plotting. He expected Alyssa to be distraught over her boyfriend's death but she didn't seem the least bit shaken by it. He also just confessed murder to her and she didn't seem to care. Maybe she was in shock. Or maybe the chance to destroy whatever that video was of came before everything else. Carson had the decency not to ask for details. 

Alyssa dug the toe of her shoe into the grass, creating a small patch of exposed dirt. It seemed too easy. Kyle was gone, no longer able to blackmail her with that video he took when she was passed out drunk, and here Carson was offering to go as far as to perform some kind of magic ritual to get rid of it. She wondered if she had just gone to him a couple months ago if he would have fixed everything for her. All in all, she felt free now... His death was shocking, yes, but she could only stand to benefit from it and she was just cold and broken enough to realize that.

"So... 3am. Do you like need any of his personal items to summon him?"

"No, not when I can use his body to make the connection to his spirit. I don't know how long after his death he will be accessible but it should still be pretty easy now with it only being a few days after his death." Carson explained.

"Got it. So it's a plan. We'll meet at his grave?" 

"Yeah." He confirmed.

"And do you want anything in return?"

"Drugs would be nice," he said jokingly. She nodded her head though as if she was completely serious.

\---

That night Carson filled his backpack with various magical tools that might help him summon Kyle’s spirit. As usual, he mostly planned on winging it. He had no formal training after all. Carson relied heavily on the instinctual side of magic. Just as he was about to walk out the door he stopped himself. Why did he feel so nervous about this? Was it because he was worried about how illegal it all was... or because Alyssa would be there? In an attempt to dull his nerves, Carson grabbed the bottle of vodka he kept under his bed and took a few swigs from it. He grimaced at the taste as he put the cap back on and slipped it into his backpack. By the time he reached the cemetery, he had pulled the bottle out of his bag maybe a half dozen more times so he was pretty drunk when he got there. Oops. Alyssa was already waiting even though he himself managed to get there early.

"You're drunk," she said casually.

Carson groaned, "Ugh you sound like my mom. Are we doing this or what?" 

"Yes, I have the phone... and the drugs, as promised."

"Okay, cool. So I actually have no idea how to summon spirits..." Carson started.

Alyssa sighed, "Then what are we even doing here?"

Carson sat, or rather fell down opposite her with the fresh grave between them and dropped his backpack. "I'll figure it out, trust me." Neither of them liked the idea of sitting above Kyle's dead body when the dirt was barely packed down, but this was the best shot they had. "So I have a pretty direct line to the afterlife but the problem is, maybe I can get to his soul, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to access his consciousness." Carson explained.

Alyssa discreetly pulled the bottle of vodka out of his backpack and took a swig herself. She made a look of disgust at the taste and shivered as she swallowed it down. "What does that mean?"

"I work with souls, right? But like, souls are just candles really." Carson said.

"Okay, either I'm drunk already or that made no sense."

"People have this big, fancy idea about what souls are but souls are just raw energy, like a candle burning inside a person. The consciousness, what really makes a person who they are, might be a lot harder to get to. I'm just hoping Kyle here is fresh enough." He nodded towards the ground between them.

Alyssa took another sip of the vodka, it went down easier the second time. "Well let me know when it's time to start praying or whatever."

Carson rifled around in his bag. His supplies couldn't help him do the real magic here but it might help him focus his efforts. Ultimately he decided sand would be the best way to go here. He carefully sprinkled it in a circle over the grave then went to work making a star inside it. The general rule for ritual circles was that the more points on the star, the more stable it would be. A decagram would be ideal for the complicated magic he intended to do but having no confidence in his ability to draw with sand he went with a simple five-pointer instead. Candles would probably help too but that might attract too much attention.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Carson said.

Alyssa propped herself up on her elbows, "That's it?"

"I don't really know what I'm doing here so adding more shit would just be confusing." He shrugged. "Did you bring the phone?"

"Yeah. I told his mom I left something in his room and stole it then."

Carson took the phone and put it in the center of the circle. "Now I just need total silence."

Alyssa nodded and went back to drinking. It was a little hard to work with an audience but he had a feeling she wasn't paying any attention to him. Carson reached down through the ritual circle with his magic, extending it all the way down to Kyle's casket. Luckily there was still a small trace of him there that he could connect with. Once that connection was made he reached further, going past his body into that cold darkness he was all too familiar with. It was there, he could feel it, but it was just too far away. All that was left of Kyle was an echo of himself and Carson got the feeling that if he pulled too hard it would slip away. He sighed, deep down he knew this might happen. "Alyssa."

"Mhm?"

"I can't reach his consciousness from here. I need to... get closer." 

"What like dig him up? Because we can't do that."

"Not physically, like, spiritually. I'll need to take a little trip to the afterlife and meet him halfway." Carson said. As usual, he was acting like this was no big deal to him, because it wasn't. It was the last thing he wanted to but with no other choice, he was willing to do it. "How important is this video?"

Alyssa looked down but before she did, the moonlight caught her eyes and Carson saw that they looked a bit teary. "It's not that important, I guess." She lied.

He knew she would say something like that. "Well, I came prepared anyway." Carson may or may not have raided his mom's stash of medical supplies to bring what was possibly the most dangerous medication they had -- adenosine. She had been stockpiling as much as she could for the last decade so at this point she was close to having a little bit of everything. He had no doubt that if she needed to do some kind of home surgery she would be ready. Despite only being a registered nurse there was a lot she could do well and what she couldn't do he would make up for with magic. For Carson in particular he often didn't need more than a little help to start the healing process. As far as he knew this was the only time you could cut corners and essentially put a bandaid on a bullet wound and have it be effective. Medical treatment was too often the last resort after attempting to solve all problems with magic.

"I'm pretty sure I grabbed the right stuff. If not, there's still a pretty good chance it'll get the job done." He told her.

"Which is...?"

"To kill me."

Alyssa didn't even bat an eye. In fact, she looked more tired than anything. "You're joking right? Because if you are, you're not very funny."

"I just need to leave my body for a quick sec., threaten to torture Kyle for all eternity, then hopefully come back with the password. Easy peasy."

"So you've got some drugs to kill you, how do you plan on coming back?" Alyssa asked.

"I'll bring myself back like I always do."

"Always...?"

"The other times I've died. You don't want to hear those stories. Man, is it just me or is this way too morbid?"

"Carson, we are literally sitting in a cemetery right now," she said. "I'm not going to regret letting you do this right? Because I'm pretty sure I was absent when they taught CPR in health class."

"It's not gonna come to that. Be right back," before she could stop him Carson readied the needle and injected it into his arm. It should stop his heart long enough to get to Kyle. His vision blurred and Alyssa's face shifted out of focus before he slipped into the cold abyss of death. If he was still in his physical body he'd be shivering at the sudden change. While temperature was probably just an illusion his mind was clinging to he swore it had to be absolute zero down there. Gripping his connection to Kyle, he tried to be as fast as possible. 

This is the part where you're probably imagining a dark black room with Kyle and Carson standing opposite each other. Maybe Carson would ask him the password and tell him he's a piece of shit then Kyle would respond. In reality, it was nothing like that. Kyle was nothing more than a fading stream of consciousness and collection of broken memories. Carson tried to somehow get on his wavelength but he might as well be trying to read while having a stroke. It took a lot of imagination and abstract thinking to make sense of the jumbled information he was getting. Snippets of sound floated past him, he heard Kyle's mother waking him up in the morning, Alyssa's laugh, the sound of cheering fans as he made a touchdown. He felt a complicated wave of emotions, confusion, fear, happiness, anger. Then all of a sudden he was being thrown back. That invisible force wrapped around his heart and squeezed it back to life. He blinked open his eyes to see Alyssa looking down at him. She slapped his chest lightly.

"You asshole I thought you weren't coming back."

It wasn't until he tried to sit up that he realized why Alyssa was looking directly down at him, it was because she was on top of him, straddling his waist.

"What is this?" He asked, looking down.

"I was about to start CPR!" She said defensively. It might be a little unorthodox but that seemed like the best position to do chest compressions. To his surprise, she wasn't in any hurry to get off. "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" 

Alyssa facepalmed, "The password, idiot!"

Carson frowned, he wasn't sure to be honest. He remembered what it felt like to be in Kyle's head but at no point did he happen to see him typing in his phone password. Before he could respond she thrust the phone into his hands expectantly and by some miracle, with muscle memory alone, his fingers hit the right keys -- 5809. She watched him type in it then yanked it away from him, "5809, okay got it." Then she tossed the phone aside to deal with later.

For a second they just stared at each other. Carson could almost see Alyssa's breath on the air, it was starting to get cold out, especially at night. The alcohol coursing through their systems kept them warm though. She smiled down at him seeing that subtle glassiness in his eyes. "I brought the drugs," she said. Carson just laid absolutely still as she reached into her pocket to pull out a wrinkled sandwich bag with a few pills inside. "It's Vicodin, I managed to steal a few from my dad." Carson counted four total. She popped one into her mouth and motioned for Carson to open his so she could drop it in. Then she stuffed the remaining two into his jacket pocket, letting her hand linger there. In combination with the vodka, it didn't take long for the fuzzy feeling to set in. Carson's body felt warm and heavy, all concerns he might have had just drifted away from him. Alyssa smiled again and he wondered if she had done this before. Then they did what any two teenagers would do alone and intoxicated at night.

She kissed him, gently at first, then harder. Carson cluelessly tried to match what she was doing. He took her lack of complaining as a good sign. As the pills took effect they got lost in themselves. Alyssa took the lead while Carson more or less let in happen. He let his hands wander down to her waist instead of cupping her face as she leaned in to kiss him. She was just so warm and soft. Carson would never have imagined liking something like this but somehow it just felt right. Pretty soon she was undoing his belt and pulling her leggings down past her knees. Carson quickly shimmied out of his jacket to put over her in an attempt to be more discreet. 

Her fingers were cold against his skin so she put two of them into her mouth to warm them up first. It was small details like that that made Carson wonder how much experience she had in this area because Carson for one, hadn't even kissed a girl before that night. Not that he would tell her that, or anyone else for that matter. The next part was a bit strange for both of them but not bad. It was weird, and wet, and warm. Before he knew it she was moving and he made a small effort to move too. All in all, he couldn't tell if it lasted 2 hours or 2 minutes... probably closer to 2 minutes but who's counting. After it was done she grabbed some pocket tissues to clean up before they both straightened up their clothes. It felt oddly impersonal after such an intimate moment but Carson didn't have the energy to feel awkward about it. He watched as she tied her hair up in a ponytail and gave him back his jacket. 

"Well, I'll see you at school on Monday," she said then started to walk towards her house which was in the opposite direction of his from the cemetery. He sat up and looked around feeling deeply confused about the whole thing. A chill ran up his spine as his eyes fell on Kyle's headstone. The dirt was still fresh for fucks sake. God, he must be the worst person to walk this planet. He didn't believe in religion but what he just committed was undoubtedly a sinful act. Not wanting to spend another moment in the cemetery he made sure he had all his things in his backpack then wiped the sand off the dirt so it blended in with the grass. Then he walked home and again went to bed as if nothing happened.


End file.
